censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Kill La Kill
Kill La Kill is a Japanese anime that was made by Trigger, and was released on October 4, 2013 and it ended on March 28, 2014. Due to Adult Swim's network standards regarding nudity/ sexuality a number of scenes were censored. As a result some nudity was removed and sexuality was toned down. Censorship USA Censorship Adult Swim *Episode 9 #The scene that shows a upskirt view of Ryuko being slapped on the butt by Three-Star Goku Uniform Surge Regalia was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version the camera zooms in on her face, as a result you no longer see her getting slapped on the butt. #The scene that shows a close up on Ryuko's underboob as cut. #The scene that shows Ryuko's underboob being shown on the TV monitors, while the students are cheering was cut. #The scene that shows Mako Mankanshoku the students reactions to Ruuko Matio's underboob being shown on the TV montors was cut. #The line "Lucca are you okay?" was cut. #The scene where Ryuko says "Yeah, just caught me off guard is all. We've come this far so it's too late to quit." was cut. #The scene that shows Ryuko suspended in the air, due to her clothing's straps being caught on the sword was cut. *Episode 11 #The scene that shows a close up on Ryuko's breasts was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version the camera zooms in on Ryuko's face, as a result you can no longer see her underboob. #The scene that shows the camera angle focusing on how Ryuko's breasts are jiggling, while she is in the middle of the enemies attack was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version the scene was replaced with a close up on Ryuko's face. (no *Episode 16 #The scene that shows a close up on Ragyo Kiryuin's back as she is walking towards Satsuki Kiryuin was modified for the Toonami broadcast. In the Toonami version the camera zooms in on her back, and head as a result you can no longer see her butt. #The scene that shows Ragyo Kiryuin grouping Satsuki Jiryuin's breasts were modified for the Toonami broadcast. In the Toonami version the camera zooms in on Satsuki Kiryuin's face. #The scene where Ragyo Kiryuin says "Humans are such fragil things." was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Satsuki Kiryuin's head was cut. #The scene that shows a overhead view of Ragyo Kiryuin molesting Satsuki Jiryuin was cut. #The scene where Ragyo Kiryuin says "They're overcomne with the urge to cover themsleves with the miracle of clothing." was cut. #The scene that shows Ragyo Kiryuin moving towards Satsuki Kiryuin's groin was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Satsuki Kiryiuin's face was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Satsuki Kiryiuin's legs were cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Raguo Kiryuin's lips was cut. #The scene where Ragyo Kiryuin says "But if a species defy you it will eventually they will face extinction." *Episode 18 #The scene that shows a close up on Ragyo Kiryuin's hand moving towards Satsuki Jiryuin's groin, and touching it was modified for the Toonami broadcast. In the Toonami version the camera zoomed out. #The scene that shows Mataro's penis removed. *Episode 19 #The scene that shows Ragyo Kiryuin grouping Satsuki Jiryuin's butt was shortened. Where to find it uncensored The Japanese version is completely uncensored the DVD's/ Blu rays are completely uncensored. Category:Adult Swim Category:USA censorship Category:Anime Category:TV Category:Needs image